Fallout UK
by HarryDville
Summary: In the decades leading up to the Great War the UK is a country teetering on collapse, huge debts from a maintained empire under the guise of the Commonwealth of Nations resulting from the divergence means the UK has had to make numerous deals with the devil, who, on a more and more resource-scarce planet, is determined to ravage the Commonwealth for its payment.


On a Thursday morning in 2050 the cabinet ministers of the United Kingdom's ruling political party met for a cabinet meeting to discuss policies, upon the arrival of all cabinet ministers, prime minister; Peter Montgomery began to read the minutes of the meeting in earnest of policy discussion, the prime minister started by reading off the most recent issues that faced the party following their election into power. The Secretary of State for Wales began as always by requesting that the Secretary of State for Defence continue to supply additional troops to Cardiff in order to quell miner rebellions in the south of the country. The Chancellor of the Exchequer also presented the issue of the rising inflation of the pound in the face of increasing outsourcing of manufacturing to the United States due to energy security that the UK could not provide due to the UK-held North Sea oil reserves running out several years prior to the meeting.

As the meeting continued the focus shifted to the Commonwealth of Nations that provided the UK with the majority of its resources, Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs Gregory Hansbury was called upon the update the party on the current affairs of the dominions.

"Mr Montgomery, the dominions have assured us that they would continue to supply us with raw materials into the foreseeable future for preferential rates not even enjoyed by the United States; Australia has assured us that their Uranium deposits are plentiful and can continue to supply our reactors for the foreseeable future" assured Gregory.

"Excellent news Mr Hansbury, bringing you into the fold has been a triumph for our party" exclaimed the prime minister.

"Thank you, sir, with the continued backing of the US armed forces our dominions are secure from destabilising elements of nationalism that resulted in the French losing their segment of Indochina" replied Gregory.

After the praising of the newest cabinet minister, the meeting finished after several hours allowing the ministers to make their ways home, the Secretaries of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs and Defence shared the same journey on the heavily crowded and delayed London Underground allowing them to discuss the contents of the meeting quietly as not to arouse suspicion.

"Are you sure the Americans are happy to continue to secure territories in our name?" asked the Secretary of State for Defence "I still don't know why the they would use valuable resources and men to keep order in dominions they could claim for themselves".

"I agree Arthur, it is an unexpected blessing that despite our ginormous debt from World War Two the US would not only allow our dominions to be part of our empire, but actively act as peace-keepers, the extent that they would force New Zealand to host nuclear submarines against their will" replied Gregory.

"Bah, enough politics, everything good at home Gregory? Your wife must have been impressed with your promotion" questioned Arthur.

"She was delighted by the news, I treated myself to a new car, a Chryslus, what a motor-car! It should arrive on Saturday" responded Gregory.

"Ah, I'm afraid for me, it has to be a good old English Vauxen" refuted Arthur.

"Doesn't matter either way, London's anti-car regulations mean it's the tube, even for us" said Gregory.

"Ah, my stop, good to see you Gregory" exclaimed Arthur.

"You in tomorrow?" asked Gregory.

"No, meeting of the _European_ Commonwealth's military ministers, I'm off to Brussels first thing tomorrow" answered Arthur.

"Ah, I have a meeting with the _British_ Commonwealth leaders tomorrow" shouted Gregory.

Arthur rolled his eyes and grumbled before disembarking the overcrowded train only to have to barge his way through almost impenetrable crowds to get to the exit, after the announcer informed new passengers to "mind the gap" the train set off once more until Gregory finally made it to Victoria Station, where, after buying a Nuka Cola for £20 to pass the time, he boarded another overcrowded train to travel back to Horsham, a small town in the county of West Sussex in order to meet his pregnant wife; Annie, for dinner at home, after dinner the pair went to bed at nine so that Gregory could be up for his early meeting with the leaders of the Commonwealth

The next day the leaders of the dominions were assembled in Marlborough House, headquarters of the Commonwealth Secretariat, along with Gregory and a US military representative and after a short minutes reading the group took its place around a long, oak table whereupon Gregory began the meeting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as the representative of Her Majesty's Government I wish to welcome you to the United Kingdom and extend a special welcome to our guest from the United States of America, good to have you here general" initiated Gregory.

"Good to be here minister, I've been sent by Washington to represent the US of A" responded General McKinley.

"Now we'll rotate around the room to discuss the current affairs of each dominion" announced the Commonwealth Secretary-General.

As the discussion rotated around the room the most notable affairs included the Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland requesting additional Commonwealth troops be deployed to Salisbury in order to maintain order and a steady flow of Nickel and Chromite to world markets, South Africa reported that their coal liquefaction industries required more subsidising to be viable even in the face of rising oil prices, the discussion continued until the Secretary-General reached General McKinley.

"Well, apart from record economic growth there ain't much to report, thanks for asking though, however there were two things that brought me here Secretary-General, first, is that New Zealand has been holding out on us" accused General McKinley.

"What are you talking about? We let your subs in!" replied the prime minister of New Zealand.

"No, no, Poseidon Energy has told us that there may be a lot of black gold in the seas surrounding Invercargill and possibly Auckland" informed General McKinley.

"You've been waiting for higher prices so you could fleece us!" shouted the prime minister of Australia.

"Now, now, don't y'all start, I'm also here because I also have evidence that you've been stealing from Uncle Sam" interjected General McKinley.

"What?!" asked the prime minister of Australia.

"We know you've been selling Uranium and Beryllium to Great Britain for a reduced price, despite the US army saving ya from the Japs!" shouted General McKinley.

As the room descended into chaos the Secretary-General attempted to calm the situation.

"Everyone calm down! We must…" shouted the Commonwealth Secretary-General

"Now y'all are gonna listen to me! If y'all want Uncle Sam's protection there's gonna be some changes, NZ you will grant Poseidon unrestricted access to your oil reserves! And Australia will end their sneaky little deal with the UK! Mass Fusion will be receiving the special rates for materials mined in exchange for continued protection from commie China! The US of A will also be granted access to all Commonwealth territories for private military exercises!" exclaimed General McKinley.

"Now just a second!" shouted Gregory "Her Majesty's Government made a deal with the US, we would allow you to place missiles and air bases on Commonwealth soil in exchange for the same protection, this deal has been effective since the nineteen forties! Why is it changing now?!"

"Paradigm's shifting boy, the era of cheap gasoline is at an end, we've spent billions and sent men to their graves securing your empire, minister! It's time we take what's owed to us" threatened General McKinley.

General McKinley left the conference in a rage leaving commonwealth leaders in silence, the Secretary-General announced that the conference would end early for the day allowing individual leaders to discuss matters on their own terms, most leaders displayed concern over their sovereignty in the face of a newly aggressive United States. In the following weeks after the thinly-veiled threats the UK itself had seen the number of US troops landing on their soil, reporting to US air force bases and missile silos skyrocket, in another cabinet meeting the Chancellor of the Exchequer reported that he had been forced to accept a trade with the US allowing the construction of large underground facilities in remote areas of the UK countryside in exchange for Alaskan oil. The Secretary of State for Defence also brought up his concerns over large mobilisations of the US Pacific and Atlantic fleets headed for Commonwealth territory.


End file.
